Project Purity
by Chipmunkster
Summary: The year is 2477 about 300 years ago ended what came to know as World War 3 which ended with nucklear destruction and the only hope for the humans to survive is to find project Purity.


**Project Purity**

The year is 2477 about 300 years ago ended what came to know as World War 3. The war was against the US and the red communist of China. It all started with the financial fall of the US in 2176, when the President tried to bargaining with the emperor of China to let them ship merchandises to their land and forget about the incident that occurred in 2110.

Of course that the emperor didn't trust the president because in 2110, the Chinese became the world's leader in technology and weapon's development, which frightened the US government because they thought that one day the Chinese would overrun them. So facts based on fear they send a computer virus right to the Chinese main financial computer and sent them back to the dark ages.

About a year after their meeting in August 2177, the US made a worldwide broadcast and declared war against China both insulted and accused them for the US's financial downfall. They said this was a war for justice, but I know what this war was really about what all the wars are… it was just for power. This Great War only kept going for four months, but it already looked that the Chinese was about to win when the Russians made an alliance with China. They both marched deeper into the heart of America. The current President fell in despair and saw the end of the war coming, but instead of surrender he did what other Presidents never dared to do. He pressed the red button and launched all of the US's nuclear war heads towards both the Chinese and Russian lands.

The leaders of the opposite armies found out what the President had done and knew that their countries were doomed, but if they were going down they were going to take America with them. China and Russia did the same. They launched their nukes all around the world. The president made a last broadcast to his people about what he had done and said that there was nothing that could stop the bombs from falling and that they should do whatever they could to seek shelter.

Shortly after the sirens sounded, those who didn't have time to seek shelter could only watch as one bomb after the other detonated on impact. The skies were filled with the mushroom clouds, buildings vaporized, cars and various vehicles tossed around as if they were mere toys, and the world was on fire. This seemed like the end of the world but a ray of hope still shined.

In 1945, when the Us launched their nukes towards Hiroshima and Nagasaki and saw the destruction of their ultimate weapon, they soon realized that this could happened to them so in secret the US started to construct vaults in order for the human race to survive . This only sheltered them when the bombs fell, but the water and the ground became polluted with radioactivity to let anything to grow.

Still back in 1945, Albert Einstein also developed a solution to this problem code name Project Purity, which was hidden in a special vault somewhere in America with the world smartest men and woman who would do anything to make it functional. One hundred years later people were allowed to leave the vaults and try to rebuild their civilization but the mere sight of once were a world of rich culture and advanced civilization was now a deserted wasteland could easily drive a man insane. Some followed their orders while others began scavenging for weapons and killed anyone they saw.

As new settlements rose Project Purity still gave people hope, but two hundred years passed and it seemed nothing more than a rumor. In times like this, you would call for a hero, but this story is not about the war or about heroes but about one man… a man who's is unaware about his destiny.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Abraham, and I am 38 years old, but you can call me Top Hat Abe. The nickname was given to me when I found Abraham Lincoln's old top hat at Washington museum of History. I don't know why, but I liked that hat. It gives me luck, and luck is what I need right now.

I'm a freelanced bounty hunter, and the man I'm searching for is a mean son of a bitch. His name is Scar and, he's the leader of the Raider clan Legion/ He is responsible for the death of over 300 people. The raiders are the outlaws of the wasteland, murderers, rapists, cannibals but, hey, who am I to judge others' life styles. All I care about is that this man has a hit on his head, and my client is paying a huge ransom too see him dead.

Scar and his gang had set up a camp. I was laying on top of a hill about one hundred meters from them. I scoped with my sniper and counted about ten guards and two dogs guarding him. I've been following him for about six days, and by the look of it he has been collecting citizens in order to sale them on the slave market. I counted about twenty slaves. I have to act quickly before the dogs notice me.

I took a deep breath and aimed for the first dog. Time slowed down as I squeezed the trigger and a loud bang came from the sniper as the bullet went through its skull, the raiders who were startled and in panic tried to figure where it came from. I took out the other dog, and one by one I took out the raiders they were confused and frightened. They didn't know what to do as they randomly shot with their assault rifles in every directions. Scar tried to make a run for it, but I shot him in the leg, which made him fall to the ground and screamed out in pain. I grinned as I approached him he took out a nine milometer and was about to fire at me. I noticed this as I quickly drew my 44 magnum and shot his hand.

"Aaahh… Fuck!" Scar screamed out in pain. "You bastard, don't you know who the fuck I am?"

I picked up his 9mm and aimed at him. He looked at me and started to laugh. "You're a dead man. You hear me? My children will hunt you down, and your head will be stuck on a pole as my men will spit on it as they curse you to burn in hell forev…" I shot him in the head and threw the pistol away.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in hell or heaven." I walked up next to the body and cut off his head with my machete and placed it in a bag.

Scar, leader of the legion, bounty of 10,000 accomplished. The slaves were gone by now, and if the raiders haven't killed them then I'm sure the danger of the wasteland will do it. I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled as I heard the bark of my dog that came running towards me.

"Here boy, let's go and get our payment." He happily waved his tail, and we were off towards River City.

**Well, what do you think? I will tell more about the Character as the story develops. I hope you will continue to read this story and don't forget to review so I know everyone's thoughts about it.**

**Anyway I'm signing out and stay tuned for chapter 2.**


End file.
